sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ike Eisenmann
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, US | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 1972—2009 | occupation = Actor, voice actor, producer, sound effects specialist, digital animator }} Ike Eisenmann, also known as Iake Eissinmann, (born July 21, 1962) is an American former actor, voice actor, producer, and sound-effects specialist who has been active in the entertainment industry since childhood. Early life and education Eisenmann was born in Houston, Texas, the son of Ruth Ann (née Gumney) and Albert Able Eisenmann, an actor who appeared as "Cadet Don" on an eponymous children's television show that aired on KTRK (Channel 13) in Houston from 1959 to 1968. Career Having appeared on TV shows in the early 1970s, Ike Eisenmann first came to prominence as Tony, the brother of Tia (Kim Richards), in Walt Disney Productions' film Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) and its sequel, Return from Witch Mountain (1978). In the Green Giant commercial in (1972–1989) he voices the Little Green Sprout. He also appeared in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) as engineering cadet Peter Preston, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott's nephew, who dies. Eisenmann starred in the NBC TV series The Fantastic Journey, and made appearances in other series including CHiPs, T. J. Hooker, The Jeffersons, Wonder Woman, Kung Fu, Mannix, Little House on the Prairie, several episodes of Gunsmoke, and several appearances on the ABC Afterschool Special. He also appeared in the TV movies Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell and Terror Out of the Sky in 1978. Eisenmann starred in the made-for-television 1982 movie Dreams Don't Die as New York subway graffiti artist Danny Baker, who tries to publish his art professionally. Though not a critical success, the film enjoyed cult status during late night rebroadcasts. Eisenmann continued to appear in minor television roles as a teen, such as on the sitcom The Jeffersons. He also appeared in the 1978 mini-series The Bastard as the Marquis de LaFayette. His other film roles included The Formula (1980) opposite Marlon Brando and George C. Scott, Cross Creek (1983) directed by Martin Ritt, and Disney's Tom and Huck (1995) in a minor role. Most recent work In recent years, Eisenmann's career has been in post-production and digital animation, working under the alternative spelling of his name, Iake Eissinmann. In 2002, he directed and appeared in a 12-minute short film, the spoof The Blair Witch Mountain Project. The 2009 Witch Mountain remake, Race to Witch Mountain, features Eisenmann (credited as Iake Eissinmann), in a cameo along with his original co-star, Kim Richards. Richards and Eisenmann appear in a scene together as a waitress and a sheriff, respectively. Filmography *''Green Giant'' (1972–1989, commercial) *''The Sky's the Limit'' (1975) – Three *''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (1975) – Tony Malone *''The Kansas City Massacre'' (1975, TV movie) – Jimmie Floyd *''Banjo Hackett: Roamin' Free'' (1976, TV movie) – Jubal Winner *''Kit Carson and the Mountain Men'' (1977, TV movie) – Randy Benton *''Return from Witch Mountain'' (1978) – Tony *''The Bastard'' (1978, TV miniseries) – The Marquis de LaFayette *''Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell'' (1978, TV movie) – Charlie Barry *''Terror Out of the Sky'' (1978, TV movie) – Eric Mangus *''The Formula'' (1980) – Tony *''Dreams Don't Die'' (1982, TV movie) – Danny Baker *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) – Midshipman Peter Preston *''Cross Creek'' (1983) – Paul *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) – (English version, voice) *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (1986) – Nick Burns (voice) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) – Party Guest *''Angel of Fury'' (1992) – (voice) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) – Pom Poko (1994) – (English version, voice) *''Tom and Huck'' (1995) – Taverner *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) – (English version, voice) *''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) – Sheriff Antony References Bibliography * Holmstrom, John. The Moving Picture Boy: An International Encyclopaedia from 1895 to 1995. Norwich, Michael Russell, 1996, p. 340. External links * * Category:1962 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male child actors Category:Living people Category:People from Houston Category:Male actors from Texas